Legend
by 101bionicle
Summary: I was only a child when The Fallen took my parents from me. They would have killed me if it weren't for my savior. They saved me and raised me as their own. That day I swore vengeance on The Fallen.


My story starts when I was only seven years old. My family and I lived right outside of The City. It was dangerous out here, but it wasn't anything my parents couldn't handle. They were always armed; it was my father who taught me how to shoot. Even in our small house there were guns hidden almost everywhere.

I can see pictures of that day whenever I close my eyes. Come closer and I will tell you how I became legend.

I remember it being a hot day. I remember my parents and I were sitting out on our front porch enjoying life, smiling, and laughing as we did every day. That was the last time I would smile for a long time.

I remember hearing a gun shot and my mother grabbing my hand and taking me inside, leaving my father outside.

"Mommy," I said. "We forgot daddy." I then heard more gunshots firing back and forth.

"Stay inside," that was all my mother said as she ran back outside.

After about five minutes the firing ceased. I sat waiting for my parents to enter. The door knob turned. I ran to the door waiting to greet my parents as tears streamed down my face.

At the door stood a tall, four-armed fallen. He wore a red, almost snowflake shaped mask. He was also wearing a red and black cape. This is how I would forever remember him. I remember him looking at me, his eyes glowing red.

Behind him were many other Fallen that he seemed to lead. Some of which had a streak of hair running along the middle of their scalp from front to back. They were wielding double barreled pistols. They only had two arms opposed to their leaders four.

Then the others had masks that appeared to have horns sticking out from the sides. These ones all had four arms. These ones had capes as well; however they were shorter that their leader's cape and they were pure red.

I then felt the cold steel of his gun's barrel on my forehead. I was paralyzed, and couldn't move. I closed my eyes ready to die, and then I heard a gunshot. I opened my eyes and saw that one of the two-armed Fallen had fallen on the ground dead. The other Fallen were looking around trying to identify where the gunshots were coming from.

I heard another gunshot and I closed my eyes. I then heard another and another. Then the firing had stopped. I then felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and I saw a man kneeling down in front of me.

They wore light armor with a fern green hood. He also had a sniper strapped around his back. They wore a mask that made them look like an exo, however I knew it was only a mask.

I looked past them and I saw my parents lying on the ground shot. I ran over to my father and I placed my hands on his arm.

"Daddy, wake up," I said as tears streamed down my face. "Daddy, wake up!"

"Son, come here," I heard a female voice say quietly.

I turn around and see that it's my mother who is calling me. I ran over to her and I hugged her.

"Mommy, why isn't daddy waking up?"

"Your dad won't wake up for a long time, he needs his sleep."

"When will he wake up mommy?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm going to have to sleep too."

"Please don't sleep mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie." She then closed her eyes for the very last time.

I then felt the hunter's hand on my shoulder once again. I turned around and hugged them as tears spilled down my cheeks.

They then took me to The City where my story was waiting to unfold. My name is Ace Path and this is my story.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. I plan on having a new chapter up every week. I plan on finishing this on Destiny's release. This will also be on WattPad. Look forward to WattPad Wednesday and FanFiction Friday. They will have a similar yet different story. They will have different characters, locations and maybe even ending. So be sure to check it out on WattPad as well. Let me know if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes I may have missed. Excuse the last part I didn't really know what to write for the her death. Lastly, please leave a review so I know what you guys thought.


End file.
